Sackboy in Other Media
As an increasingly immense popular icon, Sackboy has appeared in a variety of settings outside the LittleBigPlanet series. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Sackboy was officially announced as a playable contender in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale on 14 August 2012 at a pre-Gamescom conference. As the accompanying trailer demonstrates, his attacks are adapted from many powerups and game mechanics of the LittleBigPlanet series. Among other things, he is shown using a Grappling Hook to approach an enemy, Grabinators to throw both objects and opponents, a Creatinator that fires cakes, and Bounce Pads both for jumping and deflecting projectiles. Combat in PlayStation All-Stars revolves around pummelling competitors to build enough energy to unleash a super attack. Landing these special moves on opponents scores points and each character has three increasingly powerful abilities to consider. Sackboy's first super causes him to change costumes to match another Battle Royale participant while he hops through the air and defeats anyone in his path. His second special opens the Popit Menu and allows him to drop a load of Firey blocks that knock out whomever they touch. His ultimate ability traps all adversaries in prize bubbles and allows him to gad about the stage either collecting empty bubbles for energy or character bubbles to defeat the occupants. Overall, Sackboy's varied and whimsical abilities favour a ranged combat style. This contrasts with his hulking in-game rival, Big Daddy, in a struggle first illustrated by All-Stars' November 2012 trailer. Users that pre-ordered the game can alternatively play as Sackgirl using an exclusive costume based on Gloria's head scarf. Everybody's Golf 5 Sackboy was added to Everybody's Golf 5, also called Everybody's Golf: World Tour in Europe and Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds in North America, as a downloadable character in March 2009. He possesses what are arguably the best stats of the novice golfers. Even if other characters are able to carry him around, his small stature won't deny him victory on the course! He doesn't much care for rain, though. A variety of LittleBigPlanet fixtures accompany Sackboy to the links. He can enter the course through a checkpoint, fly away on a Jetpack excursion, or drag a giant LittleBigPlanet-brand golf ball onto the green in celebration. Besides his default Brown Knit appearance, Sackboy also has access to the Alfonzo, Sack Poncho, Marvin, and Yukiko costumes. PlayStation Home Sackboy's likeness graces multiple aspects of PlayStation Home. Statues of him can be seen in LittleBigPlanet-themed public spaces and acquired for display in users' personal areas. Virtual clothing items based on the series include an elaborate hoodie that is shaped to resemble Sackboy's head and torso. In November 2011, a pair of premium items were introduced which allow Sackboy himself to explore Home's world. The first is the Sackboy Companion, which summons Sackboy to the user's side. He'll happily follow his owner anywhere they go, running and jumping to pass the time! The other is the Sackboy Play Mat, a piece of furniture that can be placed while redecorating. It features a yellow floormat decorated with drawings of classic costumes and a checkpoint from which Sackboy can spawn. Once active, Sackboy will wander around, dance, and emote in response to nearby players. Sackboy also appears behind the wheel of the LittleBigPlanet Karting Companion, a bonus given to participants in Home's 2012 Electronic Entertainment Expo coverage. Like the more pedestrian companion described above, this item will follow its owner everywhere they go! The Order 1886 Sackboy appears as an easter egg in The Order 1886. It can be seen with a couple design changes, such as the zipper, button eyes, and mouth. It can be found in the subchapter "The Eyes in the Sky", his arms are big and the feet and legs are short. How to Find it Approximately 30 minutes into the third chapter you will come to a rooftop where you have to use morse code with your controller to signal an airship. You now have to jump from one rooftop to another. When you land on the other rooftop you must enter the building through the window and there you will find the little Sackboy puppet on the right side of the room. Other Games Rag Doll Kung Fu: Fists of Plastic, based upon Media Molecule's pre-LittleBigPlanet legacy, was released on the PlayStation Network on 09 April 2009. Those who collected all available rewards were granted a full Sackboy costume! It's only fair in light of LittleBigPlanet's own Rag Doll Kung Fu Costume Kit. Sackboy and an associated Cardboard Kart became available as downloadable skins for ModNation Racers in May 2010, paving the way for LittleBigPlanet Karting in 2012. Sackboy's ModNation appearance is very consistent with his original design compared to other guests like Kratos and Nathan Drake, who are somewhat deformed by their cameos. In September 2010, Worms 2: Armageddon was added to the PlayStation Network with a variety of extra wearables for the eponymous annelids. Among these is a jaunty Sackboy hat! Sackboy appeared as a secret creature in Invizimals: Shadow Zone in November 2010. Given the nature of the Invizimals, this means that Sackboy can be projected into any real world space and battle fantastic beasts by means of the PlayStation Portable's Go!Cam! A sneakier cameo occurs in November 2011's Wikipedia:Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Sackboy is seen hanging limply at the front of a bus during a cutscene. The tribulations of Drake and company don't seem to concern him at all! The mobile LittleBigPlanet Sack App was introduced in October 2012. It not only stars Sackboy in a simple obstacle course minigame but also uses augmented reality to insert him into the player's environment! In the popular game Minecraft PS Edition, Sackboy and other characters appear in a dlc pack featuring LBP 1, LBP 2, LBP 3, and LBP Vita. Advertising In October 2011, the "Michael" ad was released as part of Sony's "Long Live Play" campaign. Among the many notable faces appearing in the production are Sackboy and Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal. Although the former is a tiny doll and the latter is a homicidal clown, they find common ground over a game of chess. Sackboy in the real world! In February 2012, Sony launched a commercial called "Discover the Unexpected" in which many of its characters are seen running through a city street. Sackboy leads a roster of Sackpeople which includes such costumes as Bernard, Sackosaurus Rex, and the Space Suit Costume. The ad places him in close proximity to fellow stars Kratos and Ratchet, though it wouldn't be the first time he crossed paths with a Spartan or a Lombax! Around the same time, Sony and Taco Bell began a joint promotion for the PlayStation Vita in the United States. It centered around a commercial called "Unlock the Box" in which Sackboy and Tag from ModNation Racers collaborate to commandeer a Smartphone and enter its owner in the contest. Perhaps coincidentally, this interaction foreshadowed the involvement of ModNation creator United Front Games in the then-unannounced LittleBigPlanet Karting. A year after its popular "Michael" advertisement, Sony introduced "The All-Star", a similarly-styled commercial from the same creators, to promote PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. It features a larger-than-usual Sackboy Jetpacking into the middle of a fight between Kratos, Nathan Drake, and Cole MacGrath. Though seemingly intimidated by the Spartan warrior, he nevertheless manages to serve a blob of purple jelly into the fray! Physical Merchandise Unsurprisingly for a fellow who is himself a stuffed toy, Sackboy has been the subject of a wide range of physical merchandise. His cuddly cameos begin with the huggable 15 centimeter (6 inch) Original LittleBigPlanet Sackboy by Senario, which is sold both by itself and bundled with a similarly sized version of Gloria. He also appears as the less modest LittleBigPlanet 10" Naked Brown Knit Sackboy, also by Senario, which towers over the previous version at 25 centimeters. Many popular costumes are also available as plushes in these scales. When a full body is too much, Sackboy's face may be obtained by itself with the LittleBigPlanet Sackboy Head Pillow by Great Eastern Entertainment, which provides 38 centimeters (15 inches) of smiling softness. Alternatively, for those not satisfied with reclining on an object, the same company's LittleBigPlanet Sackboy Full Head Pillow may be worn over one's entire noggin. Multiple series of 10 centimeter (4 inch) action figures by Mezco depict Sackboy in various emotional states. He might be happy, angry, or simply encased in solid platinum! The company also produces a larger LittleBigPlanet Mega Deluxe Sackboy Action Figure which is 26.6 centimeters (10.5 inches) tall. A further variety of keychains, towels, bracelets, patches, pins, posters, magnets, and other doodads bear Sackboy's likeness. There's rarely merchandise that wouldn't benefit from the application of a Sackperson or two! Other Goods In addition to the downloadable content and other goodies described above, Sackboy is also depicted in various virtual products on the PlayStation Store. These include the LittleBigPlanet Theme for PSP XMB and the LittleBigPlanet "Sackboy on the Run" Dynamic Theme, which supplements the PlayStation 3's menu with an animated Sackboy running across the dreamscape at a time of day based on the system clock. Among the several costumes that have been adapted into avatars for the PlayStation Network is the LittleBigPlanet Sackboy Avatar, in which Sackboy is sitting and waving in his default appearance. Category:Games Category:Sackperson